


Overwatch One-offs

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chucking porny Overwatch drabbles here. Expect a lot of Reaper and Lúcio appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch One-offs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so rushed but like bottom Reaper is so good

Jack knew all too well it wasn’t right. Whatever Reaper was, he wasn’t the Gabriel he knew - Hell, even the Gabriel he knew hadn’t exactly been warming his bed near the end of the glory days. But Gabriel then had at least been human.

Reaper wasn’t even close. Black smoke and vengeance and _hatred_ , unadulterated and vicious. Righteous, even - still lashing out at the hurt of what felt like eons ago - and the whole world suffered for it. Which was precisely why Jack needed to pull his head in. When he was younger, it was understandable. A naive twenty-something full of hormones is bound to want pretty things. (Gabriel Reyes had been pretty things precisely, copper skin and molten eyes and an ass to put Cadillacs to shame.) But Jack was old, now. Too damn old and slow with only necessity and stolen technology keeping him in the field. And Gabriel Reyes was, of course, Reaper. A dead man brought back for no good reason, who found purpose only in killing.

But still wearing Gabriel’s face. Jack had encountered him enough times, pinned him and swore at him enough times, torn it off and bit at his lips enough times, to know. Reaper reveled in it, of course. It amused him to no end that Jack still wanted him. He cackled about it, even shoved mask-first to a wall, long coat rucked up so that Jack could better grind against him. “It’s good to know that even death can’t stop you from trying to fuck me, Papi,” he hissed, and to Jack’s shame, that only made him harder. “Oh, you remember that one, don’t you? Used to sit in your lap and ride you like I -” a huff, as Jack shoved his pants down and stuck his cock between his thighs - “was fuckin’ dying for it, and Papi all the while. Oh, harder, _Papi_ ,” and Jack wasn’t even sure whether he was still mocking him or making a genuine request (or both), but it still drove him to rock more insistently at the meeting of his legs. Spitting on his hand and snaking around them, he grabbed Reaper’s cock and was savagely pleased to find him as hard as he himself was, gave him a tight, twisting tug just to hear the other groan.

“Yeah, you always liked that,” he said through gritted teeth, jerking him harder. “Always enjoyed a bit of pain with your - with your pleasure, didn’t you? For all your posturing you were such a needy little slut.” No doubt Reaper had a snarling response waiting for him, but whatever it was died in his throat as Jack pulled away from his pre-come-slicked thighs to smack him across the ass. “Still are, right? Still get all teary with a dick in you too, I’d bet. How ‘bout that?” The question punctuated with a flurry of smacks, and when Jack relented, Gabriel’s shuddering exhale sounded suspiciously disappointed. “Scariest thing in the world, but still so desperate for a good fuck.”

“Fuck you, old man,” Gabriel spat out, and pushed frantically into Jack’s hand. He was close, taut as pulled string everywhere, abortive spasms twitching their way through his hips. It wasn’t long before he finished, come spattering against Jack’s fingers. Jack twitched an approximation of a smile, and jerked himself to completion over the bruised warmth of Gabriel’s ass.

He resolved the next time they met to bring lube.

(He also resolved to still bring his gun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](www.sarlaccdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
